fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział 260
Teraz Sięgamy Szczytu jest dwieście sześćdziesiątym rozdziałem mangi Hiro Mashimy, Fairy Tail. Porlyusica spotyka się z Wendy, Natsu i resztą i wyjawia im prawdę o sobie. Okazuje się, że staruszka jest Edolańskim odpowiednikiem Grandeeney. Kobieta ujawnia również, że smocza matka Wendy skontaktowała się z nią i przekazała jej Sekretne Zaklęcia Magii Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków, których dziewczynka ma się nauczyć. Po tym jak drużyna Natsu wraca do gildii, Romeo przekonuje wszystkich żeby wzięli udział w corocznym Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym, który da Fairy Tail szansę na odzyskanie tytułu najsilniejszej gildii w Fiore. Streszczenie thumb|left|200px|Grandeeney i WendyWszyscy są wstrząśnięci słowami Wendy, która rozpoznała głos i zapach Porlyusici - jako taki sam jak Grandeeney. Dziewczynka sama nie może w to uwierzyć. Natsu natychmiast rusza odszukać uzdrowicielkę, ale Lucy i Gray zatrzymują go i przekonują, że Porlyusica i Grandeeney nie mogą być tą samą osobą, ponieważ Niebiański Smok zniknął 14 lat temu, a Porlyusica i Makarov znali się już dużo wcześniej. Wendy przyznaje im rację dodając, że smoczyca i kobieta różnią się również charakterami - Grandeeney była łagodnym smokiem i lubiła ludzi, (w przeciwieństwie do Porlyusici) czego pozostali nie potrafią sobie wyobrazić po spotkaniu z Acnologią. thumb|200px|Porlyusica daje Wendy sekretne technikiNiespodziewanie za ich plecami pojawia się sama Porlyusica, która przeprasza za swoje zachowanie i postanawia wyjawić im prawdę o sobie. Mówi, że jest człowiekiem i nie ma nic wspólnego ze smokami, dodaje, że nie wie nawet, gdzie oobecnie się znajdują. Okazuje się, że Porlyusica jest edolańskim odpowiednikiem Grandeeney i zawędrowała do Earth Land wiele lat temu. Polubiła Ziemię i nie powróciła już do domu, mimo że miała ku temu wiele okazji. Natsu pyta się, czy to możliwe, że edolańskie wersje Igneela i Metalicany również są ludźmi i znajdują się na Ziemi, ale Porlyusica odpowiada, że nie wie gdyż nigdy ich nie spotkała. Później daje Wendy notatki zawierające dwie Sekretne Techniki Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków: Drogę Mleczną i Lśniącą Falę: Niebiańskie Wiertło. Mimo iż nigdy się nie spotkały, Grandeeney komunikowałą się z Porlyusicą z pomocą magii. Odchodząc ostrzega Wendy, że jest to zaawansowana magia, która może zagrozić jej zdrowiu. Smocza Zabójczyni dziękuje jej z całego serca. thumb|left|200px|Natsu jest gotów do walkiPo powrocie do gildii trafiają na kłótnię Romea i Macao. Chłopiec usilnie stara się przekonać ojca do czegoś, ale ten zdecydowanie się opiera, a popiera go reszta gildii. Macao odpiera kolejne argumenty syna, twierdząc, że pomimo powrotu Drużyny Tenrou nie mają szans, szczególnie, że ci co powrócili mieli siedmioletnią przerwę. Natsu chce wiedzieć o czym mowa, więc Romeo wyjaśnia, że przez ostatnie siedem lat organizowany był turniej, który spośród wszystkich gildii Fiore wyłaniał tę najsilniejszą - Wielki Turniej Magiczny. Wzbudza to zainteresowanie drużyny z Tenrou, ponieważ byłby to najszybszy sposób by odzyskać tytuł najsilniejszej gildii w Fiore. Makarov ma wątpliwości, czy z ich obecnym poziomem mają jakieś szanse, ale dowiedziawszy się o nagrodzie w postaci 30 milionów klejnotów, nie ma już żadnych oporów i postanawia wziąć udział w turnieju. Natsu jest gotów do działania, a jego entuzjazmu nie osłabia nawet wieść, że do zawodów zostały tylko trzy miesiące. To samo tyczy się pozostałych - są gotowi do walki o tytuł najsilniejszych we Fiore. Postacie Walki i wydarzenia *Żadne Użyte Magia, Zaklęcia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia *Magia Zabójcy Smoków (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) **Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) Użyte Zaklęcia *Ryk Ognistego Smoka (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) Nawigacja Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Rozdziały